One Step at a Time
by Only1scorpio
Summary: Synopsis: Michaela secretly pines for Laurel. Laurel has just been waiting for Michaela's feelings to catch up. Will this blow up in their faces or will this be the beginning of something real?
1. Chapter 1

Michaela & Laurel.

Scene: After they won the case and Annalise took them to the club. No Asher and Michaela (even though I like them together on the show). Damn sure no Wes and Laurel. I personally think they are setting the show up for Laurel and Michaela to reflect Annalise and Eve. There's already been kissing between the couple, so I'm expecting it late in this season, considering frank is locked up and Wes is "dead" (fake dead lol) (3rd season I think)

I dont own any characters.

There was something in every touch between the two women. Every chance Laurel had she took the opportunity to subtly touch Michaela. It was interesting to see the brown skin woman gasp and tense for even just moment. What it was between the two of them neither knew how to put in words. Whatever it was, it was charged with thick sexual tension.

As Michaela sat at the bar, it surprised her that she wanted more of those electric touches. As she watched the other woman with their friends, they connected eyes, and once again she was at the mercy of one of Laurel's probing stares. As if she was physically calling her over, Laurel made her way straight to her. Michaela could feel the hair stand up on the back of her neck as Laurel approached.

The intense quiet nature of the Spanish woman never ceased to intrigue Michaela. Laurel was just as smart as her, and just as quick. She was the only one in the group she could never read even though it seemed as if Laurel could see right through her.

"Hey Michaela, care for some company?"

"You seem to be having fun with Wes. I wouldn't want to ruin your fun." Michaela answered then gestured to the bartender for 2 more martinis.

Laurel rolled her eyes and came closer to her ear, "I would have more fun if we just left and got our own bottle, and maybe some cookies. Besides, I'm more of a beer girl. We can be in our pjs and just talk…or whatever."

Michaela slid the drink over, and suggestively Laurel's fingers brushed across hers.

"C'mon, we can go to my place." Laurel openly flirted with the woman as per usual. Yeah, most times Michaela rolled her eyes and said something snarky to brush her off, but she figured one time Michaela just might give in and return the flirt.

"Oh, don't give me that puppy dog face." Michaela sighed, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to have Laurel all alone in her apartment.

Laurel gave her the puppy dog face.

"Fine," Michaela downed the rest of her martini and slammed it on the counter, and Laurel did the same.

"Yes! Cheers!" Laurel smiled brightly, happy that the girl wanted to spend some time with her. Happy that for just one moment, she may soon be on the receiving end of her classmates beautiful smile.

Michaela took her by the hand and led her out. Laurel turned and waved to the others, Connor winked and smiled back with his thumbs up.

The cab ride was spent in relative silence, even though Michaela was close enough for their thighs to touch. They didn't really need words between them. The eye contact that they often made said enough. Michaela was trying her best not to look at Laurel looking at her.

Laurel on the other hand was staring at Michaela, taking in her curves and imagining her soft skin under her fingertips. She definitely noticed Michaela's suckable lips, but damn if she heard anything come out of them. She hadn't even realized the cab ride ended until they pulled up to her apartment.

"Laurel, are you ready? Because I could use a good movie and a good night's sleep tonight."

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, don't worry I have Netflix, we'll find something." Laurel nodded, she was blushing furiously at having been caught staring.

"For what its worth, I'm glad you ended up being the one I came home with." Michaela said halfway out of the taxi.

"I'm glad you came back with me too." Laurel smiled, smug as ever.

"Don't be so cocky." Michaela said, and rolled her eyes.

As much as she tried to hide it, Laurel caught the small smile that briefly graced Michaela's lips. Ugh, Michaela couldn't stand the way her heart jumped every time Laurel flirted with her.

Michaela looked around the apartment for the first time. "This is so you."

"Thank you, I think. What do you mean?" Laurel eyes furrowed in thought.

"Well, how would you describe my place?" Michaela countered.

"Its warm, and cozy. Your places always smells like vanilla incense and the furniture is really soft. Its beautiful..." Laurel drifted off as she realized that she was about to start describing Michaela. Tucking her hair behind her ear she looked back up at Michaela. "It fits you."

Michaela had been standing there only a few feet away from Laurel, but feeling weak in the knees at the sincerity of the declaration. She knew right then what it meant to be swept off of your feet.

The idea that Michaela wanted Laurel or that Laurel wanted Michaela was something that neither was going to voice out loud until the other made a move.

And that, that right there was the perfect time for Michaela to snap out of it and pull Laurel in to a hot make out session, but…

Laurel cleared her throat again, "Michaela?"

…But no, she liked the back and forth flirtatious banter between them and from what she could see Laurel was waving a sign saying, 'I want you' with every touch and in every stare. Because Laurel didn't just look at Michaela, Laurel stared into Michaela and down into her most vulnerable part. They all had problems, but at every turn the two girls stuck together. Sam was dead because Michaela was protecting laurel.

Laurel hid Michaela's engagement ring, because was protecting Michaela.

"What?" Michaela finally tuned back in.

"I asked you if you wanted shots or a margarita, but it looked like you zoned out for a minute."

"I was having a moment. I'll take a shot now and then a margarita."

It was just now nearing one am when they finally settled on Laurel's couch and agreed on a movie. They sat close on the couch under a blanket probably closer than they should to be just friends, but neither cared.

"Ready for another shot?" Laurel asked. Laurel loved an ice cold beer but she's been drinking Tequila since she was 16. She could easily drink Michaela under the table. Deep down maybe she felt a little curious if Michaela would open up to her the more she drank.

"Ok one more but thats it, I don't want to be too drunk." Michaela tipped back and finished her shot with one gulp. "Usually I don't like taking shots, but this tequila doesn't have that bite on the way down,...just a warm burn."

Laurel nodded and quickly downed her shot.

That had been her third shot and it had Michaela feeling open and wanting to talk. Laurel too was beginning to feel a little brave. It wasn't that she trying to seduce Michaela but she wanted to make it obvious that she was interested.

Laurel faked a yawn and put her left arm around Michaela and held her as the brown-skinned woman leaned her head on her shoulder. By the middle of the movie they'd had one more shot and was nearing the end of their 2nd margarita.

Their positions hadn't changed much but now Michaela had her arm wrapped around Laurel's waist. Laurel was so comfortable, she forgot herself and softly kissed the top of Michaela's head. It was friendly, and then again it wasn't so friendly.

Michaela sat up and licked her lips as Laurel stared at her doing so and unconsciously did the same. The feeling was mutual and she could easily see that through her tequila filled haze.

"Can we just talk?" Michaela shakily exhaled.

Laurel immediately paused the movie and gave Michaela her full attention.

"I'm listening. I won't judge. You can trust me."

"I know I can. In fact when it really comes down to it you are the only one I trust in this damn group. I don't want to talk about cases or Annalise. I want to NOT think about that for one night. I want to talk about us and whatever this is between us. That why I wanted to talk."

"Ok-"

"I like you, more than I should. I'm not gay, but I am attracted to you. I don't, I didn't feel comfortable opening up to anyone, but I with you, the walls lower when we're close and tonight they're non-existent. I want more Laurel, but I just don't know how much more I want, I've never been with a girl before. I'm hoping that if the feeling is mutual then you would know what we should do about these feelings."

"I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you on class. Besides the fact that you are the only black girl in class, you stood out because you are brilliant. It's hard not to be attracted to you. I'm bisexual I always have been, which is why my father always asks if i have a boyfriend. I like Frank, West is cute in a puppy dog kinda way, but I don't want to protect either of them like I do you. I have dated girls before, I'm not confused, I do want you, but I'm in no a rush to get in your panties."

"I kinda wished you were." Michaela mumbled and Laurel heard it.

Laurel smirked, "Michaela, if you're unsure then maybe we should take it one step at a time. I'm not saying we have to wait to sleep together, I just saying that I haven't kissed you yet. First things first, after that we'll go at your pace."

The latin woman leaned in slowly giving Michaela time to stop her if she wanted, and connected the space between them. Michaela sighed and continued letting their lips tentatively touch.

Laurel pulled back first. Her lips were swollen and her eyes a fiery blue to match the warm brown of Michaela's. "I've been wanting to do that for a while and it was everything I thought it would be."

Michaela leaned back in this time with her hand on Laurel's neck, with the other pressing against her chest, directing them to lay back.

Feeling the effects of all of the alcohol they consume, their lips dragged on but soon sleep crept in. Michaela was now flush against Laurel with her face tucked in the crook of Laurel's neck. Unbeknownst to her she was driving Laurel crazy, seeing as Michaela was leaning on the leg that was pressed firmly in the juncture of hers.

"I didn't know lying on top of woman could feel this, but I like it."

"That's only the beginning, look…Michaela? Stay with me tonight?" The latin woman asked.

When she felt Michaela nod Laurel motioned for her to stand up and then took Michaela by the hand to her room.

"Don't worry, I don't want any sleep clothes, my underwear is just fine." Michaela pointed out.

"Oh, well that's great, because I like to sleep in the nude." Laurel confessed. "Want me to turn around?"

In answer Michaela made a show of taking off her sweater and throwing it on the chair. Then she slowly dropped her skirt, and rolled down her stockings with it. Of course, Michaela would be wearing a matching baby blue satin set.

"Fuck," Laurel whispered. She couldn't help it, Michaela's brown skin was perfect. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." Michaela hadn't bothered to cover up or act insecure. She was confident in the look in her classmates eyes and the way they lingered on certain body parts. It made her wetter than she'd ever been for any man. Her mind said one step at a time but her body was screaming, 'Laurel please fuck me until I pass out.'

Laurel quickly got down to her underwear and slid in on her side of the bed facing the brown skinned woman.

The energy between them was changing and now they were seeing each other differently.

"I have so much to say to you, but I feel like words wouldn't be enough."

"Whatever it is, I'll listen. But Michaela we don't have to talk now, there is always morning." Laurel sleepily smiled.

Michaela hesitantly reached out to touch Laurel's cheek. "When we're sober and the time is right, I want you to show me what it means to make love to a woman."

Michaela scooted closer, meeting Laurel in the middle. Laurel pulled her closer until their legs were tangled and Laurels hand on her hips.

"Trust me, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that things had been going great between them. They had a new case and everyone was trying to win the automatic A, Ms. Keating offered. While everyone was doing research in the law library, Laurel smoothly came to her side.

Discreetly Laurel leaned in and asked, "Will you go on a date with me Saturday?"

"Please, I would never go on a date with a woman." Laurel frowned wondering what she had down wrong and quietly nodded, accepting the answer. To her surprise, Michaela stopped her by the elbow and replied just as quietly. "Pick me up at 7, and bring a toothbrush."

Laurel blushed and nodded.

When the Keating five return to the house to report what they found to their Professor, Laurel pulled Frank aside. She cleanly broke up with him and hadn't thought twice about it.

When he asked why, Laurel replied, "Look Frank, I don't make it a habit of sleeping with two people at the same time. Especially when one of them is a woman. Besides, what we had was just a fling, it physical. But this girl... I want to give it a real shot."

"You really like this girl?"

"I do and I think likes me too. I'm hoping a date will show her that it could be nice being in a relationship with another woman."

"So, no sex? I could handle two women at the same time." Frank offered.

"Its been fun Frank, but I'm a one woman kind of gal. Adios."

When Saturday came both women were nervous to say the least. The night had been easy, and romantic. Laurel had picked her on time. The Italian restaurant was perfect and dim lighted setting the atmosphere for the night. Laurel settled the bill without question. She helped Michaela into her coat and held the door her.

They were both just a little buzzed and the sexual tension had been thick. Spanish slipped from Laurel's lips a couple times as they talked through dinner. They were now headed back to Michaela's place. Michaela was so turned on that she noticed she was really wet, like to the point where she could feel it touching her skin when she shifted her legs.

Laurel pulled up to her classmates house and for a moment, when the car was off, she wondered if Michaela still wanted her to stay the night. Not wanting the woman to back out, Laurel jumped out of the car, and swiftly came around to open Michaela's door. Determination was all over her face, she had to see it all the way through.

They made it to the front door and Laurel could visibly see Michaela's hand visibly trembling.

"Michaela..."

"I'm not nervous, I don't do nervous. I'm just..." She finally got the door open and exhaled after locking it behind her. Then she pulled the laurel by the hand, and led her straight to her bedroom. The both kicked off their heels as they walked further in.

"Hey, one step at a time right?" Laurel said, to which the brown skin woman nodded.

"Good, because at dinner I didn't know what I wanted more, the chicken Alfredo or you, but I was really hoping I'd get the chance to taste both tonight." Laurel said before pulling her closer in to a thorough kiss and pulled back to see the other womans reaction.

"Then let me help you get undressed." Michaela pulled Laurels top over her head And her mouth went desert like dry. Of course underneath the cream blouse would be a black ultra wonder bra. She moaned in her throat knowing Laurel probably had the matching bottoms on. The black skirt was next, and sure enough, the boy cut panties matched.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this."

"I'm good at everything I do." Michaela responded while struggling to reached the zipper behind her.

Laurel smirked and took her by the waist, "Let me get that for you."

She pulled the zipper down on Michaela's blue dress, and to her surprise Michaela wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I see you were ready for me. I can smell you from here. Damn I know you have got to be soaking wet." She released the clasp on Michaela's blue bra and slowly pulled the straps down her shoulders, following them with pecks of kisses.

Michaela threw her head to side as Laurel sucked and licked on her pulse point. She never felt this way with Aydin. Damn sure was never this horny from Levi. Her strict upbringing warned against the anything so damning, but fuck Laurel's lips had her on fire. There was no way this could be wrong.

In undergrad, she never experimented with women but it wasn't for lack of curiosity. It was mainly because she hadn't had the opportunity or the attraction. There hadn't been a woman to spark her emotions like this since she accidentally saw one of the basketball players naked in the shower.

The brown skinned woman shivered as Laurel worked her way down. She could feel her knees getting weaker the more Laurel touched her.

"You might want to lay down for this." Laurel looked at her with the serious determination of a master seductress.

Michaela sucked in her bottom lip, and nodded. Walking around to her side she climbed in the middle. She was fully exposed, but under Laurel's intense stare she was turned on higher than a gas oven.

"Spread your legs for me." Laurel commanded. The action following, hit the olive-skinned woman like a punch in the gut. Michaela was slick and completely waxed. "Fuck," Laurel cursed under her breath.

Uncharacteristically wanton and desperate to be touched, Michaela let her hand down her body and between her legs, running a single finger through her slit. From the tip of her finger a line of her secretion dripped down.

Michaela couldn't even get the teasing remark out, before Laurel was completely naked and crawling toward her.

Taking the wet finger in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the digit and moaned at the taste. After a slew of what was probably very explicit things in Spanish came from Laurel's mouth, she met Michaela with a deep kiss.

"Don't stop kissing me." Michaela had one hand on Laurel cheek and the other on her neck holding her there.

Not being able to resist any longer, Laurel slid two fingers firmly into the brown-skinned woman.

Michaela gasped loudly and pulled Laurel closer.

Pulling back to breathe, Laurel said, "I'm sorry, I just had to be inside of you."

"Don't apologize for something I wanted." Michaela said as she canted her hips, pushed herself further onto Laurel's fingers. She wanted Laurel deeper, she wanted her all over.

"You're so wet, and God so tight." Laurel dove back in to her lips and then down to one of Michaela pert breasts. She'd been dreaming about those breasts since she met her and would not hesitate to get her fill.

Michaela brought the olive-skinned woman back to her lips and relished in their dueling tongues. Laurel was stroking her like pro. The direction, the pace, the depth changed as her arousal grew.

It should have made her embarrassed how fast she was going to come. It felt like they had been at this for hours, but taking a glance at the clock it had only been a few short minutes.

Then Laurel concentrated on the ridged area of her g-spot and rubbed against. Stroking deep as she passed against it. The pleasure was so intense Michaela could no longer stay so quiet. Her neighbors had to heard them in there fucking—making love—whatever this was.

"Laurel…" The name came out as a choked whisper. She could feel the pressure building. She just didn't know how to get over the edge, but she trusted Laurel, and so far the woman was doing a helluva job. Evidence being how wet she was, how she just couldn't stop moaning.

"I know, I've got you." Laurel wrapped her arm around Michaela's waist, holding her in place.

Using her thumb to broadly swiped back and forth against Michaela's swollen clit, she pounded into Michaela, making sure to press firmly against her g-spot. Laurel could feel Michaela contracting around her fingers as if sucking them inside of her and knew the woman was close. But unlike the men Michaela slept with Laurel had endurance and stamina.

They resumed kissing longer and deeper, and just when Michaela was getting use to the two digits Laurel added another finger and then it happened. Michaela saw stars and lights and swore that briefly she saw what heaven was like.

It didn't take four hard strokes until Michaela was shaking and trembling and coming all over Laurel's hand. Still the olive-skinned woman hadn't stopped, she slowed the strokes down making sure to let Michaela's orgasm ride out, but not over stimulate her.

Just as she was about to pull out of the chocolate cavern and taste her fingers, Michaela tightened her legs around Laurel and kept her place.

"Don't you dare move."

That was the way they fell asleep, covered in a light sheen of sweat, the room smelling like arousal and sex. How she woke up though was completely different.

Michaela woke up to Laurel between her legs, kissing and licking and sucking like no man ever had or even attempted to. When she finished coming a couple more times, she said between breaths, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Why didn't we do that last night?"

Laurel laughed, and smiled lovingly, "One step at a time, right? Wait until you feel what's next."


End file.
